Vampire knight: Sweet dreams
by kaname25lover
Summary: Yuki is enjoying the quietness of cross academy but she struggles to keep her wild dreams from becoming a reality. Yuki trys to hide from the seductive and handsome kaname, but giveing into temptation sounds too sweet to pass off.KanameXyuki, lemons later
1. Chapter 1: pleasant dreams

**Vampire knight: sweet dream **

**Hi I'm sorry that I haven't finished Moulin Rouge yet I'm thinking of ending it there because I can't get rid of this writers block. But if I do end it I will do the sequel I planed on doing after Moulin Rouge. Anyways I have an all new story this is a KanameXYuki fic, so Enjoy:)**

***I do not own anything, I worship the woman who does;)***

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME LEMONY PARTS!**

**Chapter 1: pleasant dreams**

"_yuki" kaname moaned, he continued to kiss the girl senseless. "oh kaname, I love you so much" yuki wrapped her arms around him allowing him more access to her. Kaname explored her body, his fingers teasing her blouse. And eyes taking in her disheveled form_._ "Kaname-sama I want you so much" yuki let out a sigh. "yuki!" kaname yelled his eyes piercing red, "Kaname-sama?" yuki asked "Yuki! Wake up!" _

yuki woke to see Yagari-sensei, standing right in front of her. She fell backward off her chair, shocked she realized she had been dreaming in class again. "waaa gomen sensei!" yuki stood up and bowed, while Yagari scolded her. It was the same day in day out, at cross academy, nothing seemed to change much for awhile, their were the odd incidents but now things seem to be a lot quieter. Yuki loved it, all the fighting and crying was making her depressed, she loved to feel cheerful, and happy. "ah today is going to be a great day right guys!"yuki gleamed cheerfully. "How do you figure we have to go on stupid patrol for those stupid vampires" Willow mumbled and Zero nodded in agreement.

But Layla wrapped her arm around yuki and whispered "ignore them there just jealous because the night class students are more god like then what they will ever be" yuki giggled when Zero and Willow glared at poor loud mouth Layla. Yuki jumped when Layla leaned in and whispered "so who were you dreaming of in class today" her wicked smirk made yuki shiver in horror, if there ever was a person to know everyones secret it would be Layla, and she was just as fast at shearing those secrets with every living creature that had a set of ears. "ah well you see umm... were going to be late better hurry!" yuki ran for it but Layla was hot on her heals "I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later!" she screamed after her.

There was something that was bothering yuki, those dreams got more and more arousing each night, what will she do if she accidentally moan kaname-sama's name. "Ohayo Yuki" kaname's pleasant voice brought yuki back to reality "ah Ohayo Kaname-sam.. sempai" yuki trembled, kaname smiled at her, his lonely eyes, and gorgeous features left her ah struck. How he can be so alluring with his wonderful smile, his beautiful face and that incredible body. yuki felt her muscles tighten up in her stomach. Yuki watched as Kaname walked toward the school, she wasn't paying attention when The crowed of girls swept yuki off her feet and on to her bony butt, her back smashed into the hard ground and knocked the wind out of her. Yuki tried to get back up and away from the deadly crowed that seemed to be oblivious to her presents. She screamed when one of the girls sept on her hand, while trying to get to the gorgeous hot boys.

The echoing horror of that scream sent a wave of anger through Kaname, quickly he turned in hopes to still see his yuki smiling at him, but no such luck. All he could see was the flood of day class girls trying to get his attention. Kaname dropped his books and in a flash was searching for yuki in the crowd. He found her on the ground whimpering, while holding her left hand, a knife slit through his heart when he took in the sad tears that streamed down her face. One of the fan girls jumped in front of him screeching her love for him, and for the first time Kaname glared at the young girl, he brushed pass the stunned girl and too his wounded yuki. "yuki" kaname's soft gentle voice reached her ears, she looked up at him. Kaname picked yuki up, ignoring the sudden silence and walked toward the school.

**Nurses Office**

"Yuki, I think its broken" kaname said he brushed over the young girls hand gently and felt the odd position of a bone. "It hurts Kaname-sempai" yuki flinched as the pain waved over her tearful face. "yuki I'm going to move this bone back into place, I need you to be a brave girl ok, it's going to hurt" Kaname pushed the bone back into place with a hard snap, tears flooded down yuki's face as she howled in pain. Kaname took the poor girl into his arms, her face berried into his chest, while tears leaked onto his uniform.

"yuki" Kaname soothed the young girl by rubbing his hand up and down her back. Kaname picked up her hand and gently kissed it hoping to ease some pain from her. His heart ached seeing his sweet yuki in so much pain, it took everything in him not to get mad. He hated seeing wounds on her, the scares that showed make him want to tare everyone apart. He looked down to see yuki's face, she looked like a little kitten. He couldn't help but adore the large innocent eyes that stared at him. "yuki does it feel better" Kaname brushed her cheek. "umhm thank you Kaname-sempai" yuki smiled and snuggled back into him.

"Kaname-sempai gomen, I got your shirt all wet" yuki brushed her sleeve on his shirt, hoping to dry it a little. A thread off her uniform caught one of the buttons and popped it open, exposing the neckline , and some of kaname's chest. Yuki's heart pounded in her ears, as she felt kaname's smooth creamy skin under her finger tips, the hardness of his chest made her feel that more secure in his arms, yuki's eyes felt hazy as she moved her hand lower to kaname's shirt her fingers itching to unbutton the rest.

"Yuki?" kaname looked puzzled to see the girl so basked, he expected to see her blush, run flying out of her chair and out the door. But the girl in his arms looked aroused, he could smell the pleasure in her, her eyes looked hungry and desperate. Kaname smiled wickedly, he couldn't help but wonder _what could be going on in that little innocent mind. _He saw the girl move her other hand a little as if it were itching to join in. Kaname lifted her chin to his face so that they were eye to eye,_"yuki if you start something now I will finish it" _Kaname breathed huskily, his scenes seem to tremble in excitement.

**Ok it's short but don't worry I do plan to put the next chapter up soon, maybe tomorrow, trust me I like to read my own stories sometimes so its hard to wait to long. The next chapter will have lemons, oh and Kaname is going to be a little evil and seductive so be aware, for major sexiness ****and I plan to make yuki innocent you know the whole "no we cant" and "too much" thing;) unlike the kinky yuki I made in want to love, this yuki is going to be cute:) oh I wont be mentioning much of the other characters, just a little more of layla she's like Amou from La Corda D'Oro, it will be funny.**


	2. Chapter 2: say my name

**Waa I got so many reviews so fast! I'm glad everyone liked it! I'm going to be working on this story and a La Corda D'Oro story, ok now I got a question that I feel the need to answer, yes this will be only KanameXYuki, layla will make one appearance but that is in later chapters because the whole focus is on kaname and yuki only, there is no way I'm putting another zero and kaname moment in this (shakes head), there is going to be a lot of kinkiness between kaname and yuki, except unlike my other stories were yuki gets really naughty, she's going to be more umm how do you say it, innocent. The main reason I made it this way is because I want to show kaname's evil side oh he is so hot when he gets dangerous, Kaname is really going in for it kk! **

**(once again I don't own anything, Just worship the woman who does, I love saying that;)**

**WARNING: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON BEWARE ALL INNOCENT MINDS lol.**

**Chapter 2: say my name**

"_yuki if you start something now I will finish it" _Kaname breathed huskily, his scenes seem to tremble in excitement. Yuki looked into his red eyes, and realized what he meant by start something "what do you mean I won't start anything" yuki withdrew her hands from his chest, and shakes her head wildly. Kaname smiled grew wider his white fangs sparkled.

_She teases me and expects to go unpunished well that will not due at all _kaname thought to himself, he grabbed the girls waist and pulled her into his lap. "Kaname-sempai!" yuki blushed when she felt kaname's hard member underneath her. "ah Kaname-sempai I should go" yuki was about to bolt, but was too slow. Kaname unbuckled his pants to relieve some pressure, he tugged at the undergarment yuki wore under her skirt.

"Yuki will you do a favor for me" Kaname smirked he grind into yuki slowly "ah!" yuki felt her face get hot, and her body was trembling in excitement. "Kaname-sempai... we can't" yuki's voice was not as demanding as she had hoped, "Kaname-sempai? Hmm how about aijin-sama" (authors note: I believe aijin means lover) yuki blushed "aijin-sama?! But I cant call you that kaname-sempai, that's would be... I don't want to upset kaname-sempai" kaname looked confused but adored how cute yuki looked blushing. "Fine, every time you don't call me by that name I will punish you my dear" kaname took his chance now and started to grinding into yuki, he felt his member reawaken and could feel yuki's wetness from under her skirt. "Kaname-semp..!" yuki felt her head feel fuzzy.

Kaname released his member and repositioned yuki on his lap, he was hoping to wait a little longer but the pain was becoming unbearable. "You will learn, my love" Kaname thrusts into yuki, and feels her head lift from his shoulders, "ahhh haaa Kanameee!" yuki moaned, "uh yuki as much as hearing my name come from you so sweetly pleases me, that's not what I need to hear" kaname moved faster, lifting the girls hips and aiding her movements.

Yuki felt the excitement and pleasure throb through her core, she willingly bounced on kaname, gripping the arms of the chair for support as she moved faster. "AHHH UHH kaname yes, yes!" Kaname's eyes grew wild as he watched yuki's body move on him, it turned him on more. "Yuki how long do you attend to tease me" Kaname lifted yuki up and smashed her into the door, he moved hard and fast has he banged her on the office door. "oh god! Ah ah ah wait no ah ah ah!" yuki moaned and begged as the thrusts got harder, yuki's legs dangled from kaname's hips as his movements got faster, her back slammed into the door over and over again.

"uh uh uh uh uh Kaname!" yuki griped kaname's hair, she sucked on his ear lob and licked the sides, she could hear kaname moan when she hit a certain spot, and continued to attack his sensitive ear. "Yuki!" kaname felt her nails claw at his back, he growled in pain, but continued to Seduce the girl senseless _I'll clip her nails later _Kaname thought. He could feel her insides close in as she climaxed. Kaname joined her and grunted dangerously to his climax. "yes, yes!" Yuki's legs shake as she released. "umm kaname-sempai, so good" yuki muffles into kaname's exposed chest. Kaname smiled, "you still haven't said the magic word my love, its far from over" Kaname growled the last words.

He moved her onto the cold hard floor and spread open her legs. "I will torture it out of you, my sweet love, you will give into me" Yuki face looked panicked as kaname's head moved down to her core, he licked her teasingly, and felt her hips try to buckle but he held them down. "say it, yuki" kaname whispered huskily. "I can't! Ah" yuki moaned as she felt another short wave of pleasure run through her. "Mmm I'm getting hungry, yuki" kaname teased. Yuki breathed in and screamed "Kanameaijin-sama!" "much better!" kaname dove into her women hood and could feel her squirm, and scream in satisfaction, her fingers digging into his scalp as he moved deeper in her core.

**

* * *

**

Morning after

yuki woke to the smell of pancakes, she lifted her head scrabbling through her memories as to what happened. Was it another dream? She asked herself, it felt to real to be a dream, no to good to be a dream. But she just couldn't figure out how she got here. Yuki wracked her minds trying to figure out how, maybe _kaname-sempai carried me here _she thought to herself. "But there's no way that could have happened kaname would never...." yuki blushed "it had to be a dream, that's all there is to it" she lifted her covers off and her nose twitched, she jumped out of bed to investigate the delicious smell. But stopped when she saw a note under her stuffed bunny Mr. Snuggles hat. She pulled it out and unfolded it there were five words, and those five words sent a shiver down her spine.

**_Remember my name or else.._**

**so is it good, I gotta admit it's hard to write good lemons, and this chapter was all lemon! Anyways I hope you like, now too finish that La Corda D'Oro chapter:) oh and don't worry about letting me know about my grammar or spelling, please point it out to me I like to correct once I have the time. **


	3. Chapter 3: whats for dinner?

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews, 16 reviews for 2 chapters wow! Oh and thank you ChiTenshi14blood angel for the spelling tip, I think I got them all:) I'm so happy everyone likes my stories, and I always love to update soon because I know how it feels to wait:) anyways more story less talky, enjoy!**

**WARNING: LEMON INSIDE, BEWARE RATED M.**

**Chapter 3: whats for dinner? (I'm such a pervert)**

* * *

**Morning after**

yuki woke to the smell of pancakes, she lifted her head scrabbling through her memories as to what happened. Was it another dream? She asked herself, it felt to real to be a dream, no to good to be a dream. But she just couldn't figure out how she got here. Yuki wracked her minds trying to figure out how, maybe _kaname-sempie carried me here _she thought to herself. "But there's no way that could have happened kaname would never...." yuki blushed "it had to be a dream, thats all there is to it" she lifted her covers off and her nose twitched, she jumped out of bed to investigate the delicious smell. But stopped when she saw a note under her stuffed bunny Mr. Snuggles hat. She pulled it out and unfolded it there were five words, and those five words sent a shiver down her spine.

Remember my name or else._._

* * *

**Night class**

"hmmm" kaname sat at the edge of the window in the classroom, he watching yuki from the corner of his eye. The girl had been staring at him all night. She looked worried yet existed, her hands were under her chin, legs swinging back and forth. She had a pout on her face, making her look more like a 6 year old girl, then the 16 year old teenager that she was. "what am I going to do with her" kaname sighed, he had warned her what would happen if she had forgotten the new name he had given her, it was during the night classes walk to school that she had made a fable mistake.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Iie (means no) all girls must go back to there dorms, back to the girls dorms!" yuki pushed back the swarm of restless day class girls. Today wasn't so bad but, since most of the perfects decided that they would rather go into town then bother with patrol, made yuki's job a lot harder. "Ohayo Yuki" Kaname breathed I yuki's ear, his seductive voice sent a shiver down her spine. Yuki spun around and greeted her god, "Ohayo Kaname-sempai" she looked up and was startled by kaname's glare. He noticed her flinch and couldn't help but smile wickedly, _she_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _pay_ _for_ _forgetting_, he thought to himself. Kaname walked on leaving poor yuki confused and worried for the worst.

* * *

**End of flashback**

"I'll make a meal out of her yet" kaname smiled devilishly to himself. Yuki continued to stare up at Kaname, she truly was worried that kaname was mad at her, but his wicked smile made her feel existed, she had no idea why she was thinking such perverted things. Yuki jumped off the rock and off the building "moee just stop thinking about it" she screamed while running home, the chairman had promised her and everyone else a hot meal today, but since everyone had left for the night it will just be her and the chairman.

Yuki ran in shaking her head of all her thoughts, _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _only_ _think_ _about_ _a_ _hot_ _meal_ _not_ _kaname_ _or_ _what_ _happened_ _in_ _the_ _nurses_ _office_, she thought to herself. Yuki walked into the kitchen and all she found was a note...

_**dear yuki,**_

_**we all left to go downtown there is a vampire hunter festival,**_

_**but it would be to violent for you sweetheart, sorry:(**_

_**I am sticking to my promise your hot meal is in the microwave, **_

_**its your favorite:)**_

_**I've asked Kaname to babysit you till we get back he should be over **_

_**after class..... **_

yuki stopped reading and froze, the night class should be over in a few minutes, kaname will be here soon, she stood there for a bit, then ran to her room. Yuki went through her closet looking for something to wear, she looked through her dresser for the right undergarments, then stopped. "waaa why do I need certain underwear, nothing is going to happen!" she said to herself. "To prove nothing will happen I will wear something really embarrassing, because I'm not going to repeat yesterdays insentient" she looked through her dresser and found a pair of Winnie the pooh underwear. "this would count as embarrassing" yuki smugly replied. She put on the underwear and then a short dress that went up past her knees if she were to bend down her pooh bear panties would show. "I wont ware skimpy underwear but I see no reason to get a little dressed up right?" she asked herself as she brushed her hair.

Yuki went back to the kitchen and started to heat up her food, she looked in the fridge for something to drink and found some soda. Yuki played with the cap on her can as she waited for her food. Sigh she put her head down on her thin arms and felt her eyes get heavy, she didn't get much sleep yesterday, and she was the only one working today so there is no doubt that she would be tiered.

"Kaname-sama ah" yuki squirmed as she felt the waves of pleasure coursing through her body like fire. "Nee more, ah don't stop" yuki ruffled her fingers in his dark locks. She looked down to see the most sensual sight of kaname feasting on her, his gripping hands on her waist pulled her closer giving him more access to her womanhood. "Kaname-sama!" yuki screamed into her climax her mind going fuzzy as a white blur washed over her. Her eyes were hazed, legs shaking from the power of pleasure, she sat up looking into kaname's dark eyes "Yuki how cruel falling asleep before I get here" kaname's voice could be heard but his mouth didn't move, yuki looked confused for a minute.

Yuki slowly opened her eyes, and in front of here was kaname with his hands under his chin elbows on the table and a sweet smile on his face. "Was yuki having a nice dream" kaname chuckled, yuki's face turned bright red witch confused him, what kind of dream was she having to blush about. He stood up and walked over to the flustered girl lifting her onto the counter. "will you tell me your dream yuki-aijin, I promise to make it come true" his voice was full of desire, yuki's heart raced as she recalled the name kaname made her use to tittle him, aijin. "Kaname-sempai" she blushed more and looked down at her feet. "again" Kaname sighed he pushed yuki onto the counter, and moved in between her legs. "So Whats for dinner tonight".

**Waa I'm sorry I took so long, I've been sick for awhile gomen, gomen:( I stopped it right when it ****was getting good I know but there is a small lemon in the story, yuki's dream but still a lemon. Don't worry I will make sure there is a huge lemon in the next chapter called "lets eat" lol. I'm sure I wont be to long, I don't like to keep my fans waiting, right. Oh and I'm sorry for the constant Japanese words, I just can't help it but I try to fit in the meaning for everyone so it's not to confusing. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter, I don't much but it will get better. **

**Thanks again everyone for all the great reviews, you guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lets eat

**Here is chapter 4 of sweet dreams! Thank you alyzzahp for the bouquet of roses (puts roses in a vase, then shares chocolate chip cookies). I have to get working on my other story to so the sequel to Want To Love and Moulin Rouge. It will be up soon, although I'm not sure how long it will take, I wanna make big chapters! Anyways here's the story, enjoy!**

**(I don't own anything, just worship the woman who does;)**

**WARNING: LEMON, RATED M!**

"again" Kaname sighed he pushed yuki onto the counter, and moved in between her legs. "So Whats for dinner tonight". Yuki looked stunned, she stared up at kaname with her doughy eye, "what do you mean Kaname-sempai" yuki's voice trembled. "hmmm again, how long will it be till you figure it out? Oh well I will just have to torture it out of you again" Kaname chuckled. He leaned into yuki's body, rising her legs up higher, Kaname pressed up against yuki earning him a sweet gasp from her. "Yuki how long do you plan to torment me" he whispered into her ear. "Kaname-sempai we can't do this please" yuki's low protest was silenced when Kaname crashed into her mouth. He licked her lips immediately gaining accuses into her warm mouth, yuki gasped as she felt Kaname's hand running up her thigh, she had to find some sort of way to stop him, but her body betrayed her and ached into his touch. "Mmmm Kaname ah" yuki moaned, she felt Kaname pull away and wouldn't have it she tangled her fingers into his silky hair, kissing him with all the power she had in her. "yuki, you shouldn't start what you can't finish, but that was a pretty good start" Kaname looked impressed, He rubbed up against yuki, her womanhood getting wet with every move he made. "now it's time for your reduction my dear" Kaname smiled as her watched the look of horror wash over yuki's face. He unbuckled his pants, and slid yuki's panties off. Yuki's eyes were closed shut, as she listened to the wild chuckling coming from kaname. "Yuki I adore you!" kaname brushed his cheek on hers, cuddled into her warm chest. "Hmm did you wear these on purpose I wonder" Kaname smiled, his hand still holding onto the pooh bear underwear. "yes I didn't want to.." Yuki looked away hoping he wouldn't laugh at her childish panties, they were her favorite but she new they would be considered kiddy's.

"Yuki, it feels like everyday that goes by I'm missing you, I don't want you to grow up, I don't want you to leave me, too find some other man" Kaname leaned back into yuki's chest. "I want to be the only man in your life, the only one you adore and love" his voice was sincere and passionate. Yuki's eyes widened, her heart was racing, she found herself looking into the same lonely eyes that she saw before. "Kaname-sempai?" yuki whispered. Kaname's head dropped he laughed, "but we will get to that after I show you the meaning of 'how adults do it'" Kaname smiled wickedly. "Kaname-sempai?" yuki looked up and found his red eyes glaring down at her seductively, he smiled ""when are you going to learn" quickly kaname entered yuki's body, her head flying back as the wave of pleasure washed over her . "Kaname-sempai, we can't no ah ah!" yuki wrapped her arms around him despite her own protest she couldn't help but enjoy this. "ah ah ah yes ah" Kaname moved fast, his whole body rocking with the young girl who's voice grew louder.

"Kaname-sempai!" yuki moaned. "grrrr" Kaname growled "you bad girl it's time you learned your lesson" Kaname thrust into yuki harder and faster, yuki gasped the thrill pumping through her. "say my name little girl" Kaname stopped instantly, the torture and irritation drove yuki wildly mad, her eyes full of desire and hunger for his touch. She pulled Kaname closer crashing her mouth to his and screamed "I want you Kaname-aijin" kaname didn't wait a second longer, he pounced the girl and soon both teens were screaming and moaning as the met each others trusts. "ah Kaname more almost ah" yuki muffled into his shoulder "yuki ah" He wrapped her legs around him, and moved her toward the wall, still on the counter though. "prey" was all kaname said before he pounded into yuki, his thrust hard and fast yuki couldn't decide weather it hurt or felt so good, but her body loved it ether way, she tried to keep up with him. "Kaname! Kaname! Kaname! Ah! Ah!" yuki could feel the cold hard wall behind her as he did her, her mind went blank as a white flash blinded her into extacy.

**Yuki's Room**

"Damn yuki yes!" Kaname's tall large form moved swiftly from under the blankets, "AH HU Kaname!" yuki moaned her body covered her's completely. "Yuki!" kaname collapsed onto the young sex fiend, his mind blank and blurred with exotic pleasure. He could hear the restless beating of her heart and the gasps of air. the feeling of her soft wet skin cooled his hot body, soon after both of them caught there breath the only sound in the room was a breeze coming through the window. Kaname lifted himself up onto his elbows, his face just inches from her's and he kissed yuki's forehead the cheek, chin and finally her long waiting lips, he moved up to wrap yuki into his embrace. He pet her hair soothingly once and awhile planting a kiss on top of her head. Yuki looked up to kaname and smiled.

"were home!" yuki jumped as the sound of voices started closing in. Yuki could recognize the chairman, layla, zero, willow, and Yagari's voice. She looked at kaname and was shocked to see him so calm. "wanna give them a shock and go for round five" he smirked and started to position himself.

**Ok there we go done, yes that was fast, maybe I should take my time with this, I don't want to effect my work what do you guys think is it still good or to fast? Well anyways I am beat, thanks again everyone for the great reviews hope you liked:) **


	5. Chapter 5: getting caught feels good

**(Chugs energy drink burp) now I feel a little more inspired, here is the next chapter to sweet dream oh and I will be putting up Sweet temptation thats the sequel to want to love and Moulin rouge (I put Moulin rouge as complete), it should be up the same time this chapter is so take a look if you want:)**

**Thanks again for more awesome reviews good reviews boosts up my inspiration:) **

**WARNING:LEMON AGAIN, YOU KNOW THE DRILL READ ON PERVERTS LOL KIDDING (I'm the pervert that wrote it)**

"Waa Kaname-sama we can't there home" yuki struggled to get untangled from kaname's soft grip. He smiled and tossed her in to the blankets. He leaned in and kissed her senseless, "my dear girl will you ever learn, I don't release my prisoners until they are unable to walk and so far you have shown a great amount of leg usage" he raised a brow when she attempted to kick away the covers. Yuki blushed he looked desirable with his black shirt undone, his white pants were undone and his hair a mess. _Oh how I would love to... ahhhhh! _Yuki tried to push away her thoughts, they only made her feel more aroused. "Kaname if they find you here, what are you going to say" I tried to look serious but for some reason, this felt awesome being caught. "That I'm babysitting what else" kaname smirked. "Kaname- semp..gasp" yuki clamped her hands over her mouth, now she's done it. Kaname smoothly took her into his arms, "Now yuki don't tell me you were about to slip hmmm" kaname's eyes burned with fire. "ne kaname-...sama".

"Hey yuki, are you sleeping" the chairmans voice set an alarm in yuki. Yuki jumped to the door to lock it, she hit her foot on the bed post before she got there, behind her she could hear kaname chuckle. "kaname are you in there too, why is the door locked. I hope you not making my poor yuki do naughty things" the chairman giggled. "don't even joke about that!" a rough voice boomed from behind the door. "yuki open the door so this idiot can get his mind out of the gutter" yuki heard zero's cold voice from behind the door. "umm I can't, kaname-sempie is showing me a magic trick, I..." yuki stopped when she heard a low growl from behind her. She turned around quickly and was face to face with a sexy red eyed beast, who looked hungry. "Kaname no!!" kaname picked the small teenage girl from the ground and on her bed. He crashed his lips onto hers, lifting his leg in between her legs, yuki moaned as she felt his knee rub her womanhood "kaname ah no, wait!!" yuki buckled as he continued to rub her. "Kaname ah!" her head flew back as the white wave of pleasure came crashing in "oh kaname ah!"

Zero and the chairman stood motionless as they heard the sensual scene continue to happen, as if they were not even there. "WHAT THE F.." "lets go see a movie everyone, a nice Disney movie would be nice, you know Micky mouse, the little mermaid, something rated PG" the chairman interrupted zero's comment, and started to pull everyone to the front door. Zero followed dumbfounded, the others looked confused until they heard "Kaname YES!" coming from yuki's room. Everyone rushed out the door as fast as they could. The house was silent except for the loud moaning and banging.

* * *

**Morning **

Kaname chuckled "you bad girl, now my hand is all wet, and so are you. I guess it's only right to lick up the icing right yuki" kaname's sexy voice was low and husky, he lowered his mouth in between yuki's legs. Yuki moaned, her hands moved through the locks of kaname's hair, she ached into his warm mouth as he continued to lick her clean. "Kaname-sama, kaname-sama ah yes" she moaned loud, her hips bucking slowly. "yuki....." kaname was eye level with her, "yes?" yuki looked confused. "your dreaming again, sweetheart"

*poof* yuki's eyes shot open, she lifted her self up, at the door kaname was buttoning up his shirt, he chuckled as he watched yuki wake herself up. "pleasant dream?" he snickered while putting on one of his shoes. "umm gomen semp.... SAMA!!! SAMA!!!" yuki waved her hands in her face, causing kaname to burst in a fit of giggles. "ne yuki, you can be so amusing" he brushed a tear from his eye. "I'll let it slip just this once, you just woke up after all and besides..." yuki stared at kaname as he walked up to her. "you've had quite the dream without my help to correct you on my new given name" he whispered into her ear. Yuki blushed, making kaname chuckle again. "accept you forgot to add something else in with sama, I believe we had that discussion in the nurses office" he smirked and walked back to the door. "I hope I get to babysit you again yuki-sama, the payment is quite enjoyable" he opened the door and left. Yuki stared at the door, her heart was racing, and a wave of excitement washed over her. "Kaname-sempie is so blunt, waaa the chairman and everyone heard us, I'm in big trouble" yuki shook her head in frustration.

Kaname shook his head, _silly girl _he thought to himself. He loved yuki so much, her life meant everything to him. "I wonder if she remembered who she was she would be more open.....? no it wouldn't be as much fun if she wasn't such a tease, but then again..." kaname bit down on his index finger, his thoughts traveled to a naughty yuki in a skimpy outfit. "hmmm why must I torture myself?" kaname moaned. "Kaname-sama? Where were you lat night?" Aidou came up the sidewalk, he looked concerned. "i was .....babysitting" kaname laughed, and continued up the trail. What am i going to do with the young girl next, oh maybe I'll take her to...

**CLIFF HANGER I know I suck leaving these cliff hangers and keeping you guessing, but lucky you get to decide were he will be taking her, ya. I do this a lot so those who have read my resent stories will know. Ok you have six categories people and there all awesome so vote for your favorite.**

"**where will he take her next"**

**-An R rated movie full of sexual content (porno)**

**-A spa-resort**

**-Love Hotel**

**-Camping lol**

**-A trip to another country (longer story then)**

**-An amusement park **

**vote for the place you want to go, oh and the reason why I said A trip to another country will be a longer story is because I have to add the airplane ride and all that so it will be longer if that category wins. **


	6. Chapter 6: My love, how i love thee

"**where will he take her next"**

**-An R rated movie full of sexual content (porno) (2)**

**-A spa-resort (2)**

**-Love Hotel (2)**

**-Camping lol (0)**

**-A trip to another country (longer story then) (6)**

**-An amusement park (1) **

**hi guys I hope everyone got a chance to vote if not sorry but I really want to get this started thanks ****ToyaWatanabe for the great idea, I was think the walk into a porno movie from another county kaname gets an idea and.... oh can't spoil it lol. Anyways I love everyones ideas so I decided hell I'll send kaname and yuki to another country were they go to a movie, a love hotel, a spa resort, amusement park (no camping since no one really voted for that lol) but lots of exotic fun, and sweet dreams (grins).**

**(I do not own anything KK)**

**WARNING: LEMONS, ROMANTIC LEMONS, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW:)**

"You wanna take yuki where?!" the chairman dropped his basket of vegetables "Brazil, Rio de Janeiro to be exact" kaname was calm, he looked sharp with tight dark blue pants and a black dress shirt. "why?" the chairman asked. _So I can get some alone time_ kaname thought "so yuki can see more of the world, I think it would be nice to take her out and have fun" _lots of fun, _kaname almost chuckled. Were is yuki anyways?" the chairman asked. "oh she's in my room studying right now, she seemed a little resistant about going but I managed to convince her how much fun it would be with some examples" he smiled to himself. "you mean you already got brochures?" the chairman asked. "yes I have everything ready". "I think it would be a wonderful idea for yuki to have fun and..... umm isn't Rio de Janeiro a little exotica, I mean well" the chairman looked worried. "your worried about a country, I'm sure you know the truth to how good I am at babysitting, I kept that child well entertained" kaname coyed. "All I remember is watching a really good Disney movie, although I don't think anyone else liked it." the chairman said. "we leave this weekend" kaname ignored the chairmans wackiness and left. Kaname walked in silence, his mind wondered to last night when he was telling yuki that they were going on a trip to Brazil.

**

* * *

****Last night **

"But Kaname-sama what about school, I can't just leave right now how will I get any of my schooling done" yuki complained, she had a feeling that the reason kaname wants to go to Brazil was for something perverted, their love affair has already started to become a huge gossip for students. "the trip will be very educational, I assure you" kaname snickered and yuki's idea was proven to her. "educational? How, what if I get board" she challenged, but as soon as she said it she regretted it. "If your worried about entertainment love, then let me give you some fine example of this existing trip" he undid his tie and walked towards the shocked, flustered girl. He pushed her onto his bed, and she fell silently like a feather, looking up at him yuki found it hard to concentrate on the conversation her body ached for his touch again. Kaname chuckled "little girl your not refusing my affections any more" he moved to nibble on her ear "I promise to keep you entertained and well educated" he whispered to her, a seductive smile spread across his face. "kaname-sama is a pervert" yuki blushed, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her burning body. "But I want you kaname, and I want you to always want me, promise me that you'll never stop loving me!" yuki begged, Kaname kissed her gently "you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that" he kissed her again more frequently, their kisses echoed through the silent room.

Yuki moaned as she moved her body, kaname's kisses were amazing. He slid his hand up her shirt feeling the outline of her curves with his fingers. He loved the feel of her, slowly peeling her cloths off he moved onto his own. Yuki moaned as he entered her his embrace was passionate and warm, her body ached into his gentle thrusts, giving into his love, she kissed him lovingly telling him that she loved him, they moaned together as the trusts got better and better, yuki felt the cold breeze as kaname lifted her higher, he held her back with one arm, while holding himself up with the other gently making love to her with soft warm affections, he loved this women and she loved him, their was nothing to stop them. "kaname! Ah!" yuki moaned she felt her limits breaking, a flash of white extacy wash over her. "my love, how I love thee" kaname spoke before falling onto the bed with the girl, he snuggled into her body and both lovers fell asleep.

**

* * *

****Back to kaname**

he couldn't forget last night, out of all the other nights that night made his heart melt. He walked into the dorm and headed up to his room, still their was the sweet girl that he loved so dearly. She was tucked in sound asleep in the black sheets on his bed, her body looked warm and soft, kaname groaned , he loved the soft creamy skin that covered her naked body from head to toe, the warm blood that makes him want to snuggle back in just to feel the heat and the beat of her heart. Her red swollen lips looked so irresistible. Giving into temptation he consumed her lips, gently tracing a finger down her warm body. Yuki's eyes fluttered open, "Kaname-sama, when do we go" she looked lovingly into his eyes. "this weekend, although the plane ride will be our first entertainment session" he laughed as yuki glowed a deep red, she put her head on his shoulder, to hide her embarrassment. Kaname lifted her onto his lap facing him, "I promise to always love and tease you my dear" he kissed her softly, the kisses grew passionate and soon kaname and yuki fell back onto the bed, and the words that ran through his mind again were once again _**my love, how I love thee.**_

**

* * *

****That weekend**

"take care yuki remember to get lots of pictures while your their, oh my little girl traveling already, I think I'm going to cry again" the chairman leaned down on zero and bawled dramatically. "be safe yuki willow told her, "and remember to tell us all the details when you get back if you know what I mean" Layla added. Yuki blushed she moved back to kaname's side ignoring Layla's request. "I'll see you guys later bey!" yuki walked into the airport with kaname, while yuki was thinking of some of the sites they may see kaname was planning their first trip on the airplane , and he did promise to make there entire trip entertaining and educational didn't he?

**Alright done! Yes can't wait to write the next chapter ya!!! ok if I have any mistakes let me know so I can fix it, and also I'm still working on the continuation of Moulin rouge I know some of you are waiting for it, I just have to write a little more. Alright tell me what you think and let me know if there is anything I need to fix up love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: high above me

**Hi a new chapter, thanks for all the awesome comments! I'm so sorry I took forever, I've been so busy and every time I got to a computer I had nothing AHHH, Oh ya I promised a good plane flight and here is a really good one, This chapter is longer then the others, I have to start making longer chapters. And I'm sorry my updates are so slow:( anyways enjoy!**

**(I don't own anything)**

**WARNING: LEMON CHAPTER**

**Chapter 7: high above me**

"_what can I do for you Aido" kaname asked, he's seated in his big black chair in his office. Kaname had a look of boredom across his face as he moved his pawn piece on his chess board to the left. Aido swallowed the lump in his throat, and bowed "kaname-sama we've been hearing noises coming from your room, and we wanted to know if we could see who it is that is causing the problem kaname-sama"_

_Kaname slowly started to grin, he looked at his queen piece on his chess board and held it in his hands "i guess she's getting irritated, I best see what is troubling her" he swiftly left his office with Aidou following, Ruka and Cain saw them leaving and followed as well. _

_Kaname unlocked the door and leaned in the doorway smiling "yuki, why do you look at me with such a face" there before everyone was yuki kuran handcuffed to the bed post with nothing but kaname's long sleeve black shirt on. Her hair was ruffled and all around her was torn up blankets, broken glass and the cretins shredded. "hmmmuumu" yuki mumbled under the silk ribbon that covered her mouth. "look at what you have done to our room little girl, now I will have to punish you" Kaname's sadistic voice darkened the room with a promise of painful desire._

_Yuki looked at the door, and saw everyone take off, she looked at kaname and saw a lustful expression that aroused her in more ways then one. "hmmmummm" yuki tried to talk but the ribbon was in the way. Kaname removed the ribbon and drew it to his lips brushing it gently across the soft skin. "what was that you were saying yuki" he smiled devilishly as he crawled on top of her. "kaname-sama.... I wont get into any trouble I promise, please can I go" she put on her puppy dog face that always got her way. "yuki thats not fair, I told you that we are being hunted I don't want to see you hurt" he too put on a puppy dog face and now both were fighting to win. "kaname-sama can come with me and protect me" ah it will be like a date, my first date with kaname-sama yuki thought to herself, "fine as long as yuki will be safe" kaname said. "but there is still your punishment for destroying the room" he smiled wickedly and moved yuki closer to his body. She jumped at the feel of his warmth and drew closer to capture his lips. "be gentle with me kaname-sama" yuki purred._

* * *

"kaname-sama" kaname eyes fluttered open, he focused in on yuki's cute face _oh thats right were on the plane then that means I was dreaming_, a slight blush warmed his face when yuki giggled _did she here me_ he wondered, "kaname was dreaming and.... looked so cute" yuki giggled and blushed. Kaname sat up and looked around a lot of people were sleeping, except for the odd person, like the elderly women who was staring at them, and the two seven year old girls that were watching "the princess bride". One of kaname's favorite, he could relate to Wesley, giving the women he loves everything she wished. Kaname looked over at yuki after the Wesley said his line "as you wish" she was blushing and kaname knew she would, he chuckled and got out of his seat. "kaname-sama, were are you going?" yuki asked, "to get some water would you like something to drink yuki?" he asked "oh a soda would be nice kaname-sama" she put on the cute smile, and kaname could not resist "as you wish" he said and chuckled when yuki gasped.

Kaname walked through a certain and saw two flight attendants talking and laughing, "excuse me, could you help me" kaname placed his hand on her arm gently and the women thought she could fly. "oh... ah yes!! I would be happy to what would you like" she smiled looking him up and down. "umm water and a soda" he told her cautiously. "right away sir I'll get it for you right away!!" both girls left giggling. "every time" kaname sighed, "kaname-sama" kaname looked at yuki, "what can I do for you love" he smiled and walked over to wrap his arms around her. _Now is the perfect time to educate her, but I would have to find a place were we can be alone. _He took yuki's hand and pulled her to the other side of the plane, _bathroom, no too original, cockpit no to many wrong ideas_ he chuckled. Everywhere he looked it was not good enough,or was to small to even think of using it. 'fuck it' He turned to yuki yuki, picked her up and sat her on one of the carts. "My dear girl we'll have to settle for less until we get to a hotel" Kaname chuckled.

* * *

"Oh my god! Was that guy cute or what, I mean it the gods have done right on this one" the flight attendant said as she handed the glasses to the other attendant. "Do you think he noticed us a little, I don't know if I would ever stand a chance of having a guy who looks like that?" the girls giggled, "whats going on here?" a male attendant came out. "oh nothing we just have a god like man on our plain" the girls giggled.

"ah kaname!" yuki moaned as kaname made love to her on the flimsy cart. "ah yuki, you look a little uncomfortable" kaname looked up at yuki her face showed she was aroused and in pain. "kaname ah please don't laugh" yuki held on to his shoulders, she looked like she was squirming around. "what's wrong?" kaname stopped, "i have a fork up my butt" yuki whispered. Kaname planted his face in her chest to stop from laughing. "are you laughing!?" yuki blushed. "not at all" kaname tied to hold it in.

"maybe I should wait to educate you when we find a more comfortable place. Yuki jumped down from the cart, her skirt caught the end of it, and everything crashed. "oh no! I'm sorry!" yuki berried her face into kaname's chest when the attendants came out. "what on earth!...." "I'm deeply sorry I ran into the cart, I hope you will forgive me" kaname smiled, "not at all it's okay its only a cart no biggie" the girls chuckled. "oh what a cute little sister you have, she looks scared" one of the attendants bent down to yuki. "yes but she's so cute when she gets scared, makes me want to eat her up" kaname wrapped his arms around her from behind and bit down on her ear. Yuki squeaked in a small voice, and her face turned red.

**Ok I made the end a little funny, kaname is such a pervert but I love him, I know it took me forever, I've got exams coming up soon and I have to pass, please let me pass:( but I can't help but write, I need to practice so I can write my own love novel hehe, anyways tell me what you think, oh and I love your guy's ideas!! please give me more!!**


End file.
